My World Turns Upside Down
by I Will Make You Rebel
Summary: "Our marriage is cursed, Percy. Or will be cursed," she said worriedly. "And our children are suffering because of this." "Is this why they're here, in the present, because something's wrong with our future?" -Time Traveling Kids, PERCABETH. R
1. Dreams

A/N: Waah! Guys this is MY STORY! WAAAH! Audrey and Angelica (our friend) was the one who edited this. OhmyGODS. I hope you will like it. :) [www[dot]thepjofanficfiles[dot]tumblr[dot]com] :) :)

... ... ... ...

My dream started like this.

My dream-self was walking along the beach when I heard a strange voice. A boy was crying for help but I can`t find where he was. His voice was as soft as the breeze. He sounded like he was trapped. I did want to help him, save him, but I didn`t know where he might be...

I felt the wind blew my hair, whispering something in my ear; "Under the water," it said. Under the water? What`s under the water?

Then,I heard it again. I was running towards the voice when a girl, probably 7, in a white dress appeared in front of me. She had blonde hair and grey eyes. She look like ...

"Annabeth?" My dream-self asked. She looked at me and smiled. Then, she walks toward the water. Suddenly, her hair turned black. Her eyes turned sea green. Just. Like. Mine.

"Whoa! Your hair... your eyes... Annabeth? WHOA! Who are you? You look just like Annabeth... then me..." Now I was super confused. She was very beautiful. Something about her was very, very, very special, very unique, very powerful.

"You have to save him, dad." She said to me.

"DAD? I don`t know you!" I said. She was freaking me out. "WHO ARE YOU!"

"Please Dad. He is in great danger. We`re in danger. Save him... save us..."

"Who are YOU!" I asked again. Now she was starting to fade in green mist.

But before she was completely gone, she whispered one last time; "The is no time. Save Us... We need you."

Then, I jumped out of bed when I heard Disney`s The little Mermaids "Under the Sea" blasting through my windows. Yes, I screamed. Who wouldn't? You are having a mysterious dream then you would be a woken by a LOUD, HARSH, ANNOYING SONG! Hmp.

"What`s up, Percy?" Conner grinned.

"You dreaming about Annabeth?" Travis asked with the same goofy grin as his brother. Heck! I knew this was another prank from the Stoll brothers. Psh. I got up from bed and jumped out of the window to chase those two.

"You`ll never catch us son of Poseidon." Travis yelled as he ran towards the lake with his brother a few feet ahead of him.

Running toward the lake? Tss. Wrong move. A huge wave crashed over them. Hahaha! Thanks to me, of course. :D

... ... ...

A/N: Chapter two will be posted MAYBE next week. :) Read. Review. Comment. Suggest. Those things are always welcomed HERE. :)


	2. A Talk With Annabeth

"Percy," Annabeth smiled. "It was just a dream."

"But Annabeth! She called me dad!" I said, worriedly. Here we are talking in my cabin about the dream. For me, this is serious but for Annabeth…

"C`mon, Percy. You really think that she could be YOUR child?"

"No," I answered. "She could be OUR child." I hesitated for a moment before I said, "She looked exactly like you!"

Annabeth was quiet. She looked at me and closed her eyes. "But for her to be our child…"

"we have to be married." I supplied quietly.

"Percy, are you sure that the dream is —true?"

I remained silent for a while. I looked at her and thought about the dream. That girl, she looked like Annabeth… at first. But then, when she went near the water… "Annabeth, what do you call the child of two demigods?" I asked. If my hunch was right then she would be a…

"Mixed-blood" She mumbled. She would not meet my eyes. "But… but… mixed-bloods… they don`t exist, Percy. No demigods last long enough to get to that point." She explained. It`s like she`s saying that we would not last long. To change the topic; "I mean, it`s just a silly dream. There might be a chance that it`s untrue. Don`t worry too much."

I let that sink in my mind and maybe for a second, I thought that what Annabeth told me was true. Maybe, it was really a dream. Just my imagination. Maybe but… "Annabeth, please, this is just what happened… when… when…"

"Kronus attacked Camp." Annabeth said painly. She sighed, "But… we`re already living a normal life. Can`t this wait?"

I felt sort of annoyed. Annabeth was supposed to be my best friend. No. she was supposed to be my girlfriend. And now she`s telling me…

"Annabeth, she could be OUR CHILD!"

"She looked at me with those deep gray eyes and spoke softly, "Percy, please. I don`t want you to do something stupid."

"ANNABETH! THIS IS OUR FAMILY WE ARE TALKING ABOUT!"

"PERCY!" Now, she was angry. "FINE, LET`S SAY THAT SHE IS OUR CHILD! WHAT CAN WE DO TO HELP HER, NOW?"

I could not answer. I could not think straight. All I did was to turn my back on her. Then suddenly, I shouted, "SOME MOTHER YOU ARE!" I added. "OUR CHILD ID SOMEWH—-"

"YOU GOT ANNABETH PREGNANT!" said my best friend, Grover. Apparently, he snuck up on us.

I looked at him then at Annabeth and walked out of the room. I didn`t need to hear the next part of the conversation.

… … …

_A/N: I`m sorry for the VERY long wait. :) Forgive me. Read. Review. Comment. Suggest. Those things are always welcomed HERE! :)_


	3. Very Important

Hi guys. I'm back. It's me and still pretty much alive. Lol. Sorry for the long wait for this story. Honestly, I kind a forgot about this. Stupid me. -_- Any, I promise to continue my update here. Please **review** so I'll know that I still have readers. Expect chapter 3 this week. And this time, I keep my words.

Oh yeah, if you have any suggestions or anything, feel free to review.


	4. Dream Became Real Part 1

Dream Became Real Part 1

I was sitting on the nearest rock over-looking the beach. This was relaxing. After what happened earlier, I deserve to enjoy this silence.

"Hey, Percy," A calm voice said. It was from my behind. That voice always made me smile. I turned around and saw that Annabeth was looking at me with a small smile. "I'm sorry," she apologizes. "I… I…"

"Shh," I cut her off. "You don't need to explain yourself." I watched her as she sat beside me. Together, we watched the calm beach. Peace and silence. The only sound that can be heard was the waves crashing softly and our breathing.

I wrapped my arms around her as she rested her head against my chest. "you know, this is calming," I said. "I can do this all day." I can see that there was a smile playing across her lips. "Whatever you say, Seaweed Brain" she said.

After another moment of silence; "About your dream, Percy," I sighed as she continued. "Do you think that the girl was a mixed-blood, our child?"

I looked at her directly in the eyes. "Yes, I'm positive."

"But, if she'll be our child, she'll be the very first mixed-blood." She sighed.

"I know," I replied. "She's gonna be very powerful." _And_ _dangerous, I thought._ Yes, you having two different bloods from two different gods running down your veins were very dangerous indeed. Mixed-bloods are more powerful than us demigods. Their scents are stronger too, meaning they are more attracted to monsters easily.

Oh-oh! I just remembered something. There was one thing I forgot to tell Annabeth. "Annabeth, we need to save HIM!" i blurted out. I forgot to tell her that someone was in danger. Still, I don't know who and why.

"What do you mean?" I sense anger in her voice. How can I tell her now? "Um… our daughter… arr… the girl, she said that I have to save someone." I said unsure.

"Who?"

"I… I don't know." I scratched the back of my neck.

Annabeth sat right up and faced me. "Heck, Percy! How can you even do it if you don't know who he is?" Annabeth had a point there.

"Annabeth, it's very hard to explain." I said. "It was so confusing."

"Ok, I'm confused too…" she stated. "Will you tell me everything, and I mean everything that happened to your dream? From the start to the point you were awoken by the Stoll brothers and screamed like a _girl?_" She smiled teasingly at me.

"Hey! That's so not true." I frowned. "I have a manly scream."

"Yeah, right," she said as she playfully rolled her eyes.

"Anyway," I said as I recalled the events. "I was walking along the beach when I heard a strange voice calling for help. It was from a boy, I'm sure of that one"

"Then?"

"Then, our daughter..." I coughed as Annabeth rolled her eyes. I think she doesn't want to have kids with me. Gods, what's her problem? "She showed-up, called me dad. She looks exactly like you. But then she went near the water, her hair became black, her eyes, green. I started to freak out, actually. Then…"

"Help," cried a strange voice. Wait, no, it wasn't strange anymore. It was the same voice in my dream. "Please, somebody…" Soft as the breeze.

"Did you hear that?" I asked Annabeth.

"Hear what?" She asked back. I stood-up from the rock, trying to search from where the voice might have come from.

Now, the environment changed. The waves are not calm anymore. It was now crashing harshly on the shore. The sky was now dark, like a storm was coming. It's like a signal, a sign. I really don't know.

"Help me…" There was it again.

"Percy, what is it?" Annabeth might have felt the signal too. "I'm going to call Ch-" I shush her of when I felt the wind blew my hair. I remember this scene.

"Under the water," it whispered in my ear.

"Annabeth, I'm going for a dive." I said to her. She looked very worried.

"What's happening, Percy?"

"I'll tell you later. I have to find it out first." I scanned the sea. Where could he be?

"Help me please… Somebody…" I needed to hurry.

"If I'll not be back with in 20 minutes, call help." I told her. Before I got the chance to run towards the water, Annabeth grabbed me by the shoulders and pulled me for a short kiss. Our tradition. "Good luck, Seaweed Brain."

**A/N: That'll keep you hanging and craving for more. Lol. Don't worry, I'll post Chapter 4 this weekend or next week, Wednesday at least. But for now, you review. ;) lol. Review = Quick update. **


	5. Dream Became Real Part 2

**Dream Became Real Part 2**

The water was surprisingly dark. There were fishes and other sea creatures who greeted me, but when I asked them if they saw a boy trapped somewhere, they said no. With this I swam deeper. Deeper and darker, deeper and darker.

Suddenly I saw a bright blue light. I was expecting to see a fairy, maybe Tinkerbelle. Then, I heard it again, "Help… me…" The difference with this one, he sounded like he was fainting. I swam towards the light where, I believe, the voice was coming from.

"Oh gods," was my reaction when I saw a boy wrapped in blue glowing rope. Yes, it's glowing, I'm not kidding. I think he was not breathing. Can he even breathe under water? Or, with that rope tightly tied around his whole body?

I swam towards him and tried to untie the rope with my bare hands. It was no use. I needed a knife or a sword. Riptide! I held the bronze pen and uncapped it. It became a sword, sharp. Hopefully, it can help me untie the rope or else, I won't know what to do next.

Gods, can't this rope get any thicker? The light was getting brighter and brighter as I cut the rope. One last cut… the rope vanished into bubbles! How did that… whoa! Ok, that was easy. I then carried the boy as I willed the water to take us to the shore. As we rose from the water, dry, I placed the boy gently on the sand before me. He was heavy indeed. And, he was breathing, thank the gods. It was like he was just sleeping actually.

"Percy, oh my gods," Annabeth called. When she had reached me, she gave me a hug. She then looked at me before she asked, "What happened?" She knelt beside the boy, holding his left hand, maybe looking for pulse. This time, I had a good look; the boy was probably around nine years old and he has blonde hair.

"I don't know," I said suddenly remembering to answer Annabeth's question. "We better bring him to the big house."

"Agreed," she said. I carried the boy in my arms while I'm studying him. Something about him is very special. I can sense it.

**A/N: Okay now, I'll stop here. It was very short, yes? It was actually because I only had 1 review from the last chapter. Anyway, more review = faster update and LONGER chapters. R&R please. :) **


	6. Possibly Wrong

**A/N: Please find time to read my A/N below. Thank you. Enjoy reading!**

Possibly Wrong

I placed the boy gently on a bed while Annabeth call Chiron. He was breathing, thanks the gods. I sat on the chair beside his bed while waiting for both Annabeth and Chiron. Many things were racing inside my mind. Who was he? Why was he trapped? When will he wake up? Will he ever wake up? Is he a demigod? Why is he in danger? I think too much.

"I don't know Chiron. Percy found him." I heard Annabeth talking to Chiron as they enter the room.

"Hey," I greeted. Chiron eyed the boy from head to toe. "I think we need some ambrosia," I offered.

"No. We're not yet sure if he is a demigod," Annabeth said. She grabbed a chair and seated next to me. Then, she placed her hand on his forehead. "He's hot." I looked at her as if she was crazy. She caught me staring at her like that and punched me softly on the shoulder. "I don't mean that, Seaweed Brain. I mean he has a fever."

I rolled my eyes and said, "Whatever." Come on, as if I did not know that.

"Where did you find him?" Chiron suddenly asked.

"In the deep sea," I said. "Where fishes and other sea creatures can't find or hear him." I added.

"He can breathe under water?" Annabeth asked.

"I don't know," I answered honestly. "He seems too."

"I can sense something strong about this boy," Chiron said. I can sense something too, I wanted to say. "What are those red marks on his arms?" He asked.

I looked at the sleeping figure, indeed there were red marks. I never saw those before on his skin or I just didn't saw it. "I think that came from the blue glowing rope, earlier," I suggested.

"Blue glowing rope?" Annabeth asked. I nodded my head. "Blue Rope of Death?" She suddenly asked.

"The what?" I never heard of that before. I didn't even know that something like that existed. This is crazy.

"The Blue Rope of Death," Chiron repeated. "When tied on you, it will get all your energy and powers. You'll be very weak. Even if you're very powerful and invincible, it's no use. You can't get it untied yourself, you'll need help."

I think that's why he was in deep sea; so no one can hear and help him. But, why did I hear him then?

"It works best under water," Annabeth murmured. "And, you said it was glowing right?"

"Yeah," I answered.

"I think that's why he's unconscious," Chiron explained as Annabeth nodded in agreement. "When it glows, it means that all your strength and powers are drained from your body. He could die," Annabeth stated. "Who could do this to a child?"

Chiron shrugged, "We don't know who and why." He looked at me sternly and said, "I can sense something wrong. There is definitely something wrong."

"What can possibly wrong this time?" I asked. "Is there another titan attacking again or something like that?"

"No Percy…" Chiron answered me in a low voice. "This one is different. Very different…"

**A/N: This one is very different indeed. Oh-oh. What could possibly be wrong this time? Hm. Better keep reading to find out. And I better keep writing to so you can find out. Haha! Anyway, I would like to thank everyone for the wonderful reviews. I'm really trying my best to update regularly. **

**Btw, just to make it clear, Annabeth is NOT pregnant in this story. =)) **

**Anyway, I have to go now. Hope you like it. And I promise to update the next chapter next week. **

**-xoxo M. **

**PS. If you have any questions and/or suggestions, please feel free to write on my review bow. Lol. I promise to answer all your questions and think about all your suggestions.**

**PPS. More reviews = faster updates. :P**


	7. I'm sorry An Author's Note

Hi guys! I'm so so so sorry for not updating this story for almost a year now. :( I reread all your reviews... and some even PMed me. :) Don't worry, I'll try to update next week if I'm not busy with school work or anything.

I'm very open with suggestions right now guys! And I'm also open to questions you have about this fic. :) If you want me to answer them just ask.

Again, I'm very sorry.

-xoxoxox M 


	8. Many Questions

_A/N: Italic font is Percy's thoughts.  
_

**Many Questions **

Another dream is another mystery.

I was walking around the lake when I saw her seated on the rock very familiar to me. It was the same rock Annabeth and I sat when we were talking a while ago. It was the rock over-looking the beach. I walked towards her.

"Hey," I called out.

Her grey eyes looked at me, clearly with happiness. "Thank you, dad," she said softly.

I took a seat beside her and looked at her beautiful face. _Annabeth… _"What for?" I asked.

"For saving my brother," she explained. I looked at her, questions written on my face. "The one you saved yesterday was my brother. My older, annoying brother to be exact." She smiled at me.

"You mean…"

She smirked as if teasing me for something. "Yes, dad, he's your son."

"He's a mixed-blood isn't he?" I asked. Of course he's a mixed-blood. I mean, he is my son and _Annabeth's_ right? She looked at me; obviously she didn't know what I was talking about. "Mixed-blood? You're one too, aren't you?"

"What's a mixed-blood?" she asked surprising me. She sat straight up and looked at me curiously. "I'm a half-blood, just like you. I'm no mixed-blood. What's a mixed-blood?"

"But I taught that you were a daughter of mine?" I asked her. "And Annabeth's?"

"Annabeth?" she asked. She tore her gaze from me and looked straight on to the water. Calmness written on her face but I can see that there's something more she wanted to ask, something more she needed to know. "I heard that name hundreds of times. But… I don't know her. Who is she, dad?"

I looked at her. I don't know what to say. This girl beside me, with her blond hair and grey eyes… my _daughter_ don't know who Annabeth is. She doesn't know her own mother? Is Annabeth her mother… ? "I… you really don't know who she is?" I asked her softly, not believing it.

"No," she said. "I'm familiar with her name, but I don't know her. I don't know what she looks like. I don't see her at camp. Who is she, dad?"

"You mean…" I don't know how to ask her… "Isn't she.. isn't she… your mother?"

"No," she glared at me as if I hurt her feelings. She glared at me as if I did something terribly wrong. Is it forbidden to speak about her mother? I don't know, but it seems too.

I hesitated at first, but I can't help but ask, "Then… who's your mother?"

I wished I didn't say that because the next thing I knew, she was crying. Her hair suddenly changed into black and her eyes changed into see green. "You vowed to never talk about her. You vowed!" She shouted.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know." I said trying to calm her down. It was no use.

"You promised to never speak about her… She's… she's the reason for all this!" She cried staring at me angrily.

I didn't know what to do. "I'm so sorry. I really, really didn't know. I didn't know what happened."

She stared at me eyes watery and pleading. "Then promise me again to never speak about her."

I can't say anything. I was too speechless. I wanted to know what happened. I wanted to know the story behind all of this. Why is my daughter visiting me in my dreams? Why is my son here in the present? What happened to them? Why are they in danger? What did she mean that their mother was the reason for all of _this? _Who is their mother? Why isn't she Annabeth? I had many questions in my mind. I didn't know the answers._ Oh gods, help me. What's happening now?_

"Dad," she whispered quietly. "Please… promise…" And with that she faded away in green mist.

… … …

"Percy… Percy!" I heard a familiar voice waking me up. "Percy wake-up!"

"What.." I groaned. I'm not in my bunk. I'm not in Poseidon's cabin. _This is not comfortable _"Where am I?" I asked Annabeth who grabbed a chair and seated next to me.

"Hospital Wing." She rolled her eyes. "You fell asleep sitting. I guess you didn't make it to your cabin last night."

"Uhm…" someone moaned. I looked at the bed in front of me and stared at the child, _my son_, who was starting to wake-up.

"He's waking up, Annabeth" I said. My heart was beating fast. This is weird. _My son…_

"I'll go get Chiron" Annabeth stood-up and went for the door to call Chiron.

"Dad…?" The boy asked. Still half unconscious, I think. I grabbed his hand so that he'll know that I'm right beside him. Then slowly, squinting at the sunlight, he opened his eyes, his sea green eyes. "Where… where am I?" he looked around the room. Clearly, he's not familiar with it. Then his gazed landed on me. Green eyes met green eyes. "Who… are you?"

_A/N: Oh hey guys! Okay so this is my promised chapter. Sorry for the hold and not updating. I'm very sorry. Anyway, I hoped you liked it. I know you may have questions about this fic. PM me and I'll answer all of it (if I can). PLEASE DO REVIEW! And I you have any suggestion for this fic, please do tell me. _

_*Sorry if ever there are wrong grammars or spelling. English is not my first language and I, unfortunately, don't have a Beta. _


	9. What's Going On?

**What's Going On?**

"He's waking up, Annabeth" I said. My heart was beating fast. This is weird. _My son…_

"I'll go get Chiron" Annabeth stood-up and went for the door to call Chiron.

"Dad…?" The boy asked. Still half unconscious, I think. I grabbed his hand so that he'll know that I'm right beside him. Then slowly, squinting at the sunlight, he opened his eyes, his sea green eyes. "Where… where am I?" he looked around the room. Clearly, he's not familiar with it. Then his gazed landed on me. Green eyes met green eyes. "Who… are you?"

Shocked, yes you can describe me that at the moment. "I'm… I'm Percy Jackson."

He bit his lips as if thinking who I was. "I think I know you…"

"Really?" Now I'm nervous. _He's my son… I'm sure of it. I can feel it. _My heartbeat became fast and I'm sure that he can hear it. I'm sure it's the only noise in this room.

"What happened?" Chiron asked entering the room and eyeing the boy quickly.

"He woke-up." I said, still not leaving my eyes from the child.

"Who are you?" The boy cried. He seems afraid as his hold in my hand tightened. "Where am I? Why can't I remember anything?" He said eyeing all of us. "And why are you half-horse!" he asked directly to Chiron.

Chiron sighed. "I'm a centaur, half-horse, and half-human."

The boy seemed to be frightened as his green eyes are wide as he looked at Chiron. "You're not going to eat me, are you?"

Chiron chuckled, "Of course not, son! I'm the activities director of the camp! I'm no monster."

"Camp…" The boy began thinking. "I know a camp. A camp for…" He then looked to Annabeth.

"Half-bloods, demigods?" Annabeth asked. She was seated on the chair next me. Her eyes looked directly to the child's eyes. I can see that she was curious. _The boy's blond hair, same shade as Annabeth's. He could be… No. She's not his mother. But they can't have same shade if she's not the mother. IT'S EXACTLY THE SAME SHADE! _

"Who are you?" The boy gently asked her. His green eyes becoming watery but there's not hair change color thing like his sister.

"I'm Annabeth Chase. Daughter of Athena." Annabeth simply said, still eyeing the boy with curious eyes. "And you are?"

"I'm…" The boy hesitated before answering. "I'm Andrew… Andrew…" He closed his eyes tightly, as if it hurts remembering his name.

"Are you alright?" I asked, concern. "Are you hurt?"

He opened his eyes… grey eyes. _Whoa! That was sea green before. _"I'm fine, thank you. It just hurts to… think, I think."

Chiron and Annabeth looked at each other with a knowing look. _Gods, I hate that look._ I didn't know if they saw the change of eye color. I looked back to the boy again. His eyes are back to its green color. _Wait a minute, wasn't it grey before?_

"What's your last name, Andrew?" Chiron asked.

The boy looked at him, clueless. "I don't know."

"Do you remember anything?" Annabeth asked.

"No… no… I don't know." He closed his eyes shut. He's in pain.

"Don't let him think, Annabeth" I blurted out loud. "He's in pain."

Annabeth looked at Chiron again with a pleading look. This made me curious. She's near tears, I can say. There's a message here that I can't understand. Chiron shrugged and sighed. He then looked at me with brown eyes and a knowing look that clearly I can't understand. "Chiron?" I asked.

"Percy, do you feel something strange?" he asked me.

I nodded my head and sighed. These feelings are new and I can't describe it. There's this pull I'm having. "Yes, Chiron."

He then gave Annabeth a stern, knowing look. "How 'bout you, Annabeth?"

Annabeth hesitated for a moment and said, "Yes. There's something… something pulling me toward Andrew. It's… it's strong. It's… I don't know how to describe this."

"Like a sense of responsibility?" I asked her. "Like you need to protect him…" I never meant to say that out loud. I'm shocked when Annabeth nodded.

"Yes Percy… like that." She said softly. "But this is impossible"

"Okay, this is weird. What's going on?" Andrew asked.

"I think I know what's going on." Annabeth looked at me, her grey eyes filled with tears. "Percy… he's… I…"

"I think you should talk about this tomorrow, Annabeth, with Andrew. But for now, let's just leave Andrew alone so he can rest. This is not yet the time to talk about this." Chiron said then left the room.

* * *

_A/N: Okay, I know there was a twist in the last chapter, yes? You didn't expect that didn't you? But don't worry, everything will do just fine. Annabeth MAY or may not be the mother. I don't know, you just have to keep reading so that you can find out. _

_R&R please. ;)_


	10. Annabeth's Dreams

**Annabeth's Dreams**

I was again sitting at the nearest rock over-looking the beach waiting for Annabeth. Last night, before we went to our own separate cabins, Annabeth told me that we will talk about what happened at the infirmary yesterday. Then, I felt someone sitting beside me.

"Hey," Annabeth greeted softly as she looked at me with a smile.

"Hey yourself," I chuckled and wrapped my arm around her as she leaned closer to me. She sighed and we stayed silent for a few minutes. "Annabeth, the certain _pull_ you felt yesterday, with Andrew… was it real?" I suddenly asked her softly.

Sighing she said, "Yes, it was real, Percy. The pull was something, like reality slapped me hard on the face and it made me realized that…" she stopped.

"Realized what?" I asked.

"Realized that… I'm responsible for him." She stayed silent for a while and I just stared straight to the ocean. Sighing again, she said, "I'm sorry I can't explain it clearly. It's all a blur to me, you know. I… I've been having dreams for 2 consecutive nights now."

I looked at her worriedly. The tone of her voice gave away the fact that she was scared of something. Something I should know. "What kind of dreams?" I asked with concern and curiosity.

"Dreams… like flashes of the future, scenes involving Andrew and a baby, or maybe just visions. I don't really know."

"A baby?" I tried to think. "Am I involved in your dream?" Annabeth did nothing but nod her head. If I'm involve in her dream, and Andrew too… the baby must the girl, _my daughter,_ in my dreams.

"Andrew, in my dream, was like 3 years old. And the baby was, I guess, new born," Annabeth narrated. "The baby have black hair and green eyes while Andrew… you know what Andrew looks like." I smiled and nodded. "Well, you were there, Grover was there, I was there and an unknown man. We were friends with this man in the future, I think. He has dirty blond hair and cold blue eyes, but his smile was warm." She stopped for a while and looked at me and said, "You know that I love you right?"

I grinned and chuckled, "Of course I know that. I love you too." I gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Then," she continued. "All four of us were talking, having a good laugh even. Then the baby in the nursery cried. You left to calm her down." She smiled at me sincerely. "You were a good dad."

"You mean?" I asked suddenly realizing that my conclusions are true.

"Yes, Percy, Andrew and the baby are our children. We were married. But the next scenes scared me the most…" She hesitated before continuing, "The next events that I dreamt were not really clear. It was blurred. Everything was fast. There were voices, shouting, arguing. The baby was crying, Andrew was crying. Then, you slapped me." Annabeth closed her eyes as a tear rolled down her cheek.

I kissed her cheek. "You know it was only a dream."

"I know it was," she opened her eyes and smiled a small smile. "But the weird thing was I felt it, even in my sleep, I can feel my cheek burning."

"I'm sorry," I apologized. "I would never do that to you…"

"I know that, Percy, I know that." Annabeth assured me. "After that, everything went black and all I can see was the face of the man with cold blue eyes."

"Hello!" A cheerful voice interrupted us. Annabeth and I looked around and saw Andrew running towards us.

"Andrew?" Annabeth asked in shock. "Aren't you supposed to be in the infirmary?"

"Yes," Andrew grinned, his sea green eyes shining. "But Chiron said I can have a walk around camp for a while."

"But you're not walking," I chuckled. "You were running."

He smiled innocently and said, "Yeah. But please don't tell Chiron, or else I'll really be in big trouble."

Annabeth smiles as if all her worries were washed away. "Come here," she said and Andrew sat between us on the rock. I looked at him and I looked at Annabeth who was telling Andrew to never disobey Chiron. I smiled.

"But Annabeth…" Andrew pleaded.

"No buts, Andrew. You need to rest. Chiron said to walk only, not run." Annabeth said softly.

Andrew pouted, but still said, "Ok. I'm sorry."

Annabeth gave Andrew a kiss on the forehead and with this my smile grew bigger. Now this is the family I really wished for.

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the long update. But here it is now! I hope you enjoyed reading! R&R**


End file.
